Ghoul or Vampire
by NGI-InVaderX
Summary: first fanfic. Tsukune is going through changes thanks to the holy lock placed onto him and is going to see how hard it is to be a vampires bloodmate. rated m for lemon's, helped writen by Luner Hunter
1. Chapter 1 the meeting

**Hello everyone this is my first fanfic so just deal with it if u don't like it.**

****- thoughts**

**INNER MOKA**

Inner Tsukune

**I do not own Rosario vampire.**

Chapter 1 the Meeting

It was the same as usual at youkai academy for Tsukune. He just got done dispatching another enemy with his vampiric strength, but did not notice the holy lock was cracking more then usual. When he arrived in homeroom he noticed that everyone was their but Moka. With a disappointed face he walked over to his seat not bothering to tell Ms. Nekonome why he was late.

*I wonder why Moka-san isn't here*he thought. Ha!, Tsukune jumped at the sound of the voice and started looking around for who that was, until he felt something hit his head. After he found out it was a ruler he looked up to see Ms. Nekonome angry and glaring at him. "Tsukune since you seem to not pay attention to me tell me what was the last thing I said." She said.

"Ummm sorry I don't know what you said" He said. Ms. Nekonome gave a cat like growl and continued with her lecture of paying attention and all that.

By lunch time Tsukune forgot about the voice and talked with the others thinking he would go see Moka after school. As usual Yukari and Kurumu started a fight about something Tsukune didn't even know about. Just before the bell rang for them to return to classes Ruby came running in. "Tsukune the Headmaster would like to see you" she said.

Tsukune excused himself and followed Ruby. When he walked into the room it was usually pitch black except for some candles but for some reason it looked like it had its own sun in the room. Before he could say anything he was cut off by the headmaster. "Your most likely wondering why it looks bright in here am I correct."

"Yes you are", Tsukune said shocked. *I wonder how he knew that*

"Well first have you noticed that the holy locks been cracking more than usual every fight you have lately?" Shocked Tsukune looked at the holy lock and did find cracks that shouldn't be there cause he has been counting how many fights he had. "There is a reason for that you see the real reason I put that on u is so that it changes the ghoul in you to a vampire and it seems it just not starting to finish with the transformation."

"Wait if I'm turning into a vampire does that mean I'm going to be as strong as Moka-san"

"No you will be stronger then her once the transformation is complete, that's all your dismissed I'll contact you if needed."

Once Tsukune left the room he went to his dorm room not caring to finish his last bit of classes.

**That's all for now I'll be updating again soon plz review and give me some suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2 the telling

**Thx to Kisshu is cool and tmaster308 for your reviews .** **Sorry for the short chap last time I'm going to try to make it longer this time but no promises.**

**Inner Tsukune: You better have a better rule for me this time**

**Me: I cant promise but I'll try**

**Inner Tsukune: No ifs and or buts about it your putting me in this chap.**

**Me: help me!**

**Tsukune: while General-idklol is being chased I'll do the disclaimer General-idklol does not own anything that deals with Rosario vampire.**

Chapter 2 The telling.

In the morning Tsukune was awakened by his alarm clock buzzing. Once he got up he remembered he wanted to go see if Moka was okay last night he cursed himself and hoped she would be in school today to tell her about what was happening. He just got to school in time and when he got to homeroom he was happy to see Moka sitting in her seat. *I wonder how I'm going to tell her about what's happening.*he thought when he sat down. Simple you idiot just tell her you want to talk to her after school. He almost jumped out of his seat it was the same voice he heard yesterday. *What the hell am I fucking going crazy or something.* No you ass I'm your vampire side. *Oh wow I thought the Headmaster said that you weren't real yet cause the holy lock didn't break yet.*

Sigh I'm getting nowhere with you he said that the transformation is not complete not that I was not already created anyways your being called on.

"Tsukune this is the second time you did this in the week stop spacing out in my class I'm fine as long as you don't space out in my class." Growled Ms. Nekonome.

"Gomen Ms. Nekonome-sensei." She turned back to the rest of the class to start her lecture like always. When he thought she was not looking he turned around and told Moka he wanted to talk to her after school. She had a questioning look but agreed. At this time Tsukune had a ruler sticking out of his head and when everyone saw this they cracked up laughing, but when he turned his head to some of them they all shut-up. Tsukune smirked and thought maybe having a reputation of being the second strongest monster in school (everyone thought Moka was the strongest) was actually cool. Throughout the morning classes he never heard from his Inner Vampire again. By lunch time he has been suffocated twice had something thrown at him 3 times and just wanted the school day to end. While he was sitting at the table with all the others he tried to speak to his inner vampire. *Hey you there.*

Yawn what do you want. *I just want to know what should I call you.* Doesn't really matter hmm just call me inner Tsukune or maybe your nickname Tsukki hahaha. *Very funny I guess I'll just call you that Tsukki.* Fine with me but you better pay attention Moka is trying to get your attention.

"Earth to Tsukune are you there." Moka said

"Yeah sorry I just spaced out there for a minuet."

"You've been doing that a lot lately"

Kurumu said.

"Yeah sorry I've just got a lot on my mind"

*I wonder if some of that stuff is what he wants to talk to me about* Moka thought.** Well the only way to find out is to go. Anyway I want to know what he wants to talk about to so your not the only one.** *Yeah he seemed a little bit anxious to tell me when he asked me to meet him after school.*

(time skip)

It was after school and Moka and Tsukune where walking to the forest because he said he didn't want others to here the conversation. While they where walking Moka noticed that he smelt like he didn't take a shower yesterday. Once they where at there destination Tsukune turned to Moka and prepared for her reaction. "Moka you know that the holy lock was put on me to keep my ghoul locked up well the thing is it had another purpose."

"Oh what is the other purpose?" She asked.

"Well the Headmaster told me it was meant to be on me so when it finally breaks I turn into a vampire and not a ghoul and he says I will be stronger then Inner Moka."

**Well that is all for now plz review. **


	3. Chapter 3 the Vampire

**Hey sorry for another short chap I'm trying to make them longer sooner or later they will be long chaps.**

**Tsukki: I thought I told you to give me a better rule last time**

**Me: And I think I said no promises anyways I at least gave you to appearing last time.**

**Tsukki: I told you no ifs ands or buts about it grrrrrrr die!**

**Me: Crap heres Moka to do the Disclaimer**

**Moka: General-idklol does ****NOT**** own anything of Rosario vampire.**

Chapter 3 the Vampire

"Wait you're turning into a vampire and suppose to be stronger then my inner self!" Said a shocked Moka.

"Yes it shocked me to when I first found out."** Tell Tsukune I want out to talk to him.**

"Umm she wants to talk to you." Tsukune gulped when Moka said that and took off the Rosario. Soon the forest was enveloped with her aura.

Nice light show even though I could do better. *I'd like to see that then.* Sorry you can't. *Right.*

"**So the Headmaster says you will become stronger then me when I gave you my blood?" **Tsukune gulped.

"From what he told me yes." Said Tsukune really nervous now. Why so nervous all of the sudden. *Well your not a human who would be crushed to pieces by her Tsukki.* Well I really don't see how you being human would come into affect here since I am you.

"**Ok when did he say the transformation was to be complete."** She said in a sinister voice.

"He never said." this caught Moka off guard. ***It looks like Tsukune finally grown a back bone***

"**Ok that's all for now I'll talk to you then when I can see how strong your vampire self is."** With that she grinned evilly and put the Rosario back in place. Tsukune caught Moka right before she fell. *sigh Tsukki do you know when your going to be done with the transfromation* Yeah im done already just waiting for you to get into another fight and I'll be out. *Oh well don't think I'm going to go looking for fights.* Yawn what ever I really don't care just means more rest for me. *Hahaha I guess so.* With that Tsukune carried Moka back to the school. When they got their Moka finally woke up.

"Oh hey Tsukune question why do you smell like you didn't take a shower yesterday?"

"Simple really I don't know if I'm immune to water or not since I'm turning into a vampire."

"Tsukune you can put me down now." Said a blushing Moka. Tsukune gently put her down and also blushed. Soon they began walking to the dorms. Once they got their though they heard a lot of screaming and saw about 50 monsters destroying both the girls and the boys dorms.

"Their they are the to vampires we where ordered to kill." Said one that had short black hair that was neatly combed and had a tux on.

"Yesssss." Said another one that looked to be a lizard or snake monster. "Which one where we ssssuposssed to kill firssst."

"The male since it seems he's been causing the most problems for fairy tale." With that said they all came rushing in at once to be the first to claim the kill of Tsukune. As soon as they got close enough to attack they where all sent back with the most powerful arua they ever felt before. It created a miasma around the whole area maybe even farther. It was pitch black and nobody could see anything even Moka was thrown back but was surprised when she never hit anything but landed in arms. Once all the dust and debris cleared they saw a man standing their with red hair Black irises and red pupil that where slited with Moka in his arms.

So you all dare to change me. He said in a booming voice. Your all worthless. With that said he put Moka down and one step was all the assassins saw before they died. When inner Moka saw this threw the Rosario she was actually a little afraid off what kind of vampire Tsukune turned into. **His aura passes dads his strength does to dad would have to take 2 minuets to kill all of them and he did it in half a second.**

*I know I'm having trouble standing right now thanks to his aura.* Moka thought.

I'm something that you would not understand Moka and yes I know what your thinking Moka. Moka was really shocked when he told her that and a second later it became easier to stand and his aura started to fade a bit. I saw my aura was a little trouble for you so now you should be fine. All Moka could do was shake her head up and down. By this time Ruby came and said the headmaster would like to see Tsukune. After tell Moka he'd be back he left to the headmasters office. Once he walked in and shut the door he found the 2 others in the room and already knew who they where. "Hello Tsukki I guess you already know these to but I'll still tell you these are the other 2 dark lords and we just got done finishing a Rosario for you so you don't violate school rules."

"Sigh yes I don't want to try to hide my aura anyways when I'm out so where is it. The one on the right of the headmaster handed him the Rosario. It was black and the stone was gold and red and the Rosario was hanging off of a belt that looked like the normal school belt.

"This Rosario you will be able to remove on your own and wont need anyone to remove it for you I hope you use your powers wisely because I'll tell you a little something your stronger then 1 dark lord but that doesn't mean that you get cocky and think you can take on the world."

"Wasn't planning on it headmaster." and with that Tsukki took the belt and left to go meet up with Moka.

**That's all for now and I hope you all enjoyed this chap.**


	4. Chapter 4 My Choice

**More thanks to Kisshu is cool for reviewing. I'm still trying to get a longer chap.**

**Inner Moka: Why did you make it look like I was a coward.**

**Me: Well it's my fanfic so that's why.**

**Inner Moka: Grrrrrr I am not a coward I'm a proud vampire you ass.**

**Me: Help!**

**Tsukki: While he's getting the crap beat out of him I'll do the disclaimer. General-idklol does not own anything that deals with Rosario vampire thank God.**

Chapter 4 My Choice.

Once the door closed behind him he put on the belt and right away felt the changes going back to his human form.*Tsukki can you help me with something.*Sigh what do you need help with. *Umm when I choose the one I want to be with how should I tell the others.* Well first grow more of a backbone you idiot and just tell them you still want to be friends but that's all you want to be. With that said Tsukune began walking back to the destroyed dorms for Moka. *You know something Tsukki where are all the students suppose to sleep.* Don't ask me if it was me to choose I would say the ground. *I guess I just might do that.*

"Hey Tsukune over here." Tsukune looked up to see Moka leaning against a tree, and walked over to her. "O did you get a seal or something already Tsukune."

"Yeah I got it from the 3 dark lords." Moka was a little shocked when he said that, but began looking at him to see if she could see it.

"Cool where is it Tsukune." Tsukune lifted up off his belt a bit so she could see it. "Wow I'm a little bit jealous you have a better looking one then I do." Tsukune chuckled at that statement.

"Na its nothing special if you ask me." said Tsukune while rubbing the back of his head. Moka pouted a bit at this statement.

"Hey Tsukune did the headmaster-." 'thud', Moka looked down to see Kurumu lying on the ground.

"Owww that hurt." groaned Kurumu.

"Hey Mizore." waved Tsukune at a bush and Mizore popped up behind it and waved back. By this time though they all had questioning looks that where turned to him. "O Yukari a little to the right." At this they where all surprised to see Yukari step to the right behind Moka.

"How did you know where we all where at." said a shocked Kurumu.

"I really don't know." but Kurumu could tell he was lying the way he had a smirk on his face but let it go for now.

"Did you guys feel that aura it more powerful then Moka's desu." said Yukari. *O no I don't want to tell them right now what Tsukune is I want it to be our little secret.* She looked over to Tsukune in time to see him give her a wink and a knowing glance. *O Tsukune can read minds in both states that's cool.*Moka thought. At that Tsukune had a smirk on his face.

"Yes we did Yukari but we don't know whose it was." said Tsukune. "Now I suggest that we all find a nice spot to lay down on the ground since there's no dorms left and everyone else already claimed places." At that they all looked around to see almost every student laying on the ground, and they turned around to leave Tsukune. "Wait tomorrow I want to talk to all of you so I can tell you my choice." At that they took off running so they could be the first one up, except for Moka who just stood there.

"Yes Moka I dodged Kurumu on purpose I knew where Mizore was hiding and I knew Yukari was behind you." said Tsukune with a smirk.

"I am going to have trouble with the you can read minds thing, also can I have some blood."

"Yes you can." said Tsukune while taking off his tie and pulling down his collar to his shirt. With that Moka put her fangs into Tsukune's neck and drank her fill.

"Thanks Tsukune your blood still is the best." Tsukune chuckled at that and just nodded. "Well I guess I'll leave now so I can have sleep." and with that Moka went to find a spot on the ground. After a little bit Tsukune yawned and sat down with his back against a tree. *Tomorrow is going to be a long day it seems.* Not my problem. * O yes it is your problem.* Sigh whatever just let me sleep you should to get to sleep to. *Whatever.* With that Tsukune went to sleep.

(time skip)

"Tsukune wake up." said Moka trying to get him to get up.

"Huh oh hey Moka sorry what time is it." said Tsukune with being startled awake.

"Its only 8:30 a.m School for some reason has been shut down just because of the dorms but we are advised to stay close so when they are done rebuilding the dorms we can continuing school."

"Oh ok where are the others so I can tell all of you who I choose." said Tsukune seeing if they where close yet or not.

"There on their way Yukari and Mizore had to stop to wake up Kurumu."

"Sorry we where late Kurumu didn't want to get up until we told her what was happening today desu." said Yukari.

"Its alright ok now first I want you all to promise me that will not attack the one I choose and not try to force me to change my mind." They all nodded. "Good also I hope that we all still can be friends if I don't choose you."

"Fine with us as long as we get to still be around you is what I think." said Mizore.

"Ok." Tsukune took a deep breath and looked at each and everyone of them and stopped at Moka. "Moka-san both of you." he said looking at the Rosario. "I love you both and I hope you feel the same for me." with that Kurumu broke down crying, Mizore looked sad but knew she'd get over it someday, and Yukari well she had perverted thoughts again.

**That's all for now I hope you enjoyed this chap.**


	5. Chapter 5 the Battle

**Thank you to TuGaWaR545, Kisshu is cool, and JohnyS for the reviews. I'm still trying to get a longer chap.**

**Tsukki: Hey general-idklol get back here I need to tell you something**

**Me: umm no thanks Tsukki (backs up).**

**Tsukki: no I got to tell you something important (cracks knuckles)**

**Me: Shit help me!**

**Inner Moka: Sigh we all just love to beat up general-idklol I guess anyways he does not own anything that deals with Rosario vampire.**

Chapter 5 the Battle

Moka blushed a deep crimson red at the statement. **Let me out so I can talk to him he has to pass some tests to become a vampires mate also I want to fight his other self.** "Ura-chan wants out so she can tell you the tests to become a vampires mate." Tsukune nodded and walked up to her and pulled off her Rosario and at once the area was enveloped in her aura. **"Ok first off all of you leave."** At this they all looked to Tsukune and he nodded. So they got up and left to go walk around the school.

"Ok what do you want to do first tell me the 3 tests or have my other self fight you."

"**Heh is that a trick question I want to fight.**" With that Tsukune grabbed his Rosario and pulled it off. At once everything in the area was blown away like a twister just hit. Like last time the aura turned into to a black miasma. Once everything cleared Tsukki was standing their smirking. "Hello Moka-san you better be ready."

"**Hello and I think you're the one to that should be ready."** With that she took off towards him. She started raining punches and kicks but all she hit was air every time.

"Come on your got to be faster than that if you think you can beat me."

***What the fuck he's as fast as a werewolf without a moon maybe even faster.*** Soon Moka jumped back but it looked like he never moved from that spot cause there was no sign that he moved to dodge the attacks. "**Heh your not to bad but I bet that's all you can do is dodge."**

"Don't underestimate me you wont get far if you do." With that Tsukki moved but all Moka saw was Tsukki's after shadow until she felt something wrap around her neck and realized that Tsukki put her into a choke hold. "I guess I win." whispered Tsukki.

"**That's what you think.**" Moka threw her head back but hit only air while Tsukki reappeared in front of her and punched her in the ribs and heard 4 break. By the time she was done flying 6 trees where demolished and it looked like a trench was dug into the ground.

"I won't fight you any more."

"**Why are you afraid of losing.**" said Moka while she spit out blood.

"Not at all it's just that I don't want to kill you and your going to pass out if we continue." With that Tsukki put the his Rosario back onto his belt.

"Moka-san are you alright." said Tsukune walking over to her.

"**Yeah I'm fine I'll heal**." She said getting up off the ground. "**I guess I'll tell you the 3 tests, first you have to go and defeat my dad, second you would have to kill all other male vampires my dad found suitable to be my mate, and third you have to be able to prove you will be able to take care of me**." Tsukune nodded.

"That shouldn't be to hard since from what your thoughts told me I'm stronger then your dad, and I know your dad is a dark lord so I'd be able to kill anyone I had to and the third well I think I can do that easily." That put a smirk on Moka.

"**That's what you think you'll wish you never said those words someday.**" This Tsukune chuckled to and just nodded.

*Oh fun well what do you think Tsukki do you think we will be able to do it.* It won't be that hard I don't think any of those things would present a challenge unless she wants to go shopping all the time then we're going to need a good paying job.

**That's all for now I'm sorry for another short chap plz review and suggest things.**


	6. Chapter 6 the Thirst

Thanks for the reviews MDW2GHOST, Tmaster308, TuGaWaR545, Darkangelodd, and Kisshu is cool. Also sorry MDW2GHOST but I always had that trouble I'll try to work on that.

Inner Moka: (Cracks knuckles) **Your going to regret that you made me sound like a weakling.**

Me: I don't think ppl thought you where a weakling just because you lost.

Inner Moka: **KNOW YOUR PLACE!**

Tsukki: While he is flying threw the roof of his house I'll do the disclaimer. That idiot general-idklol does not own Rosario vampire.

Chapter 6 the Thirst.

The next day Tsukune woke up to his Tsukki yelling at him. Get the fuck up ass and get me some blood I'm hungry. *What blood where am I suppose to get blood and not say Moka-san or I'm going to treat you like the ghoul and ignore you.* Jeez who said Moka's blood even though it would taste the best most likely, but get me fucking blood packets or something. *Oh well where would I get them I don't know anyone that would have those.* God damn well one I know you have to be hungry for blood to but like seriously the headmaster has to have some you idiot. *Sigh fine.* Just when he was about to get up he noticed someone had their arms wrapped around his waste, he found the source to be Moka. *Hmm how to get out of this with out waking her.* He thought.

After getting out of Moka's grip he ran to the headmasters office. Once he got there he noticed a cooler laying on the ground with a note on it. 'Tsukune this is your blood packets use them when need heheheheh.' Tsukune could picture the old man laughing while he wrote it. Tsukune just shrugged and opened up the cooler. Inside there was about 60 packets of blood, Tsukune reached in and took out 2. Once he bit into it he was surprised that it did not taste salty and coppery like he thought it would but tasted likes frozen strawberries, but it did not satisfy him for it was cold and lifeless. He's about to reach for another but was stopped by Tsukki. No if you keep drinking them there won't be anymore left and your full its just that you want the better taste. *Ok if you say so.* With that Tsukune shut the lid, picked it up, and started to walk back to the destroyed dorms.

**Sorry for the very short chap I know this is shorter then all the others and I'm very sorry. Plz review and suggestions.**


	7. Chapter 7 the Truth About Tsukune part 1

**Hello everyone I'm still very sorry for the short chapter that will hopefully be the shortest one in the story. Also thanks for the suggestions JohnyS. Also OC in this chapter.**

Chapter 7 the Truth About Tsukune part 1.

When Tsukune got back to Moka he saw she was awake and looking at him. "Oh good morning Moka-san."

"Good morning Tsukune drop the honorifics and what's in the cooler." She said eyeing the cooler with the blood packets in it.

"Oh it just has blood packets in it so I can have blood to drink." Moka nodded.

"Hey there you are Tsukune we've been looking for you." said Kurumu running to them with the others following her.

"Someone is looking for you. He has red hair, black and red eyes." At that Tsukune took off not bothering to say a thing with Moka right behind him. After a little bit of looking he found the person, and indeed he looked just like him in his vampire form.

"Ah brother it seems you still don't remember everything that happened before you where sealed and given to humans."

"What are you talking about I don't have a brother and I don't know you."

"Sigh this is probably going to be really hard but I came here anyways to kill you so I won't even bother explaining." With that he took off with the same speed as Tsukki, and no one could see him but Tsukune. Tsukune hurried and pulled off his Rosario. Once he pulled it off something happened that did not usually happen once all the dust and black miasma disappeared in Tsukki's hands where daggers one was glowing blue and the other was glowing a deep blood red, and the man that was suppose to be his brother had stopped and looked on in shock.

"Ha I'm starting to remember stuff like these are my own swords the hell sword and the heaven sword, also if I master my powers I will become the strongest monster in the world. However I don't remember you." All the girls looked on in shock especially Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu.

"Heh just because you remember you have those swords don't think you will be able to kill me I still can kill you and become the head of the Kebia clan." Soon the man had swords of his own in his hands. With that he took off again, and so did Tsukki. Everytime they would block each others attack it sounded like 5 cannons going off at once.

"Ha this is really enjoyable just that its sad I'm only use 5 percent of my power." This shocked the other man and soon he started to feel Tsukki's power grow to the point that he couldn't even stand anymore. "Do you give up or do you want to continue." Said Tsukki laughing in a booming voice.

"Heh you win for now I'll be back remember that." Soon he grew wings and took off. Tsukki looked over and noticed all the girls where on the ground unconscious from his power. He quickly went over and picked up his Rosario and put it back on. About 10 minuets later they all awoke.

"Ugg why does it feel like a freight train hit me twice." said Kurumu. They all agreed to that one because I did.

"What are you Tsukune desu." said Yukari.

"Sigh I really don't know completely all I know is that I'm a vampire." He said, which was true. When he said this they all looked at him surprised but Moka who already knew soon they all broke up yelling questions and everything else. "Guys calm down NOW!" He said shutting everyone up. "Now I'll answer your questions later first I need to find the headmaster. To ask him some questions." They all nodded their heads and followed him to the headmasters office. When they got there Ruby said the headmaster was waiting for Tsukune but he is the only one aloud in.

"Hello Tsukune I bet you have a lot of questions and I probably have all the answers so speak." Tsukune nodded.

"Ok first tell me what kind of vampire am I?" The headmaster laughed at this.

"Your from a race that is 10x the power of us your from a race we would call a Dengen Vampire, but you're a special once you are the most powerful one out of the race of Dengen monsters."

"Ok does that mean I was born a vampire?" The headmaster just nodded. "Ok so does that mean the parents that I thought where my real ones where just adoptive parents?"

"Yes they are but they know what you are they also knew soon or later you would become your true self again."

"Alright so who are my real parents?"

"Your father is Haven Kebia, and your mother is Aynen Kebia."

**That's all for now I'm sorry that this is another short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it.**


	8. Chapter 8 Fairytale Wants

**Thx for reviewing Kisshu is cool, TuGaWaR545, and Tim Rynard. I hope you all enjoyed the story so far.**

**Tsukki: ****Oh just get to the point its not like anyone likes this story.**

**Me: Sure almost every review was a good review about the story.**

**Tsukki:**** In your dreams just get the stupid chapter going asshole.**

**Moka: I guess I get to do the disclaimer general-idklol does not own anything that deals with Rosario vampire.**

Chapter 8 Fairytale Wants.

"Ok this is a lot to take in at once. Is Tsukune my real name?"

"No your real name is Tsukki Keiba."

"Ok also you said that the holy lock was suppose to break when I first transform why is it still on me then?"

"That I really don't know I guess you can take it off when ever you feel like it." Tsukune looked at the holy lock and shook his head.

"Nah I'm surprisingly to say I like it. Hmm also am I immune to water?"

"No not exactly you see if water hits you you'll be fine but if Moka gets touched by water while your touching her she won't feel the shock but you will. Also even though you will feel the shock I don't think it would injure you."

"Ok thanks that will be all for now." Then Tsukune left. Once he was outside everyone was standing there looking at the doors for them to open and show Tsukune. He sighed and told them all about everything. After he was done they all looked on in shock.

"Wow I guess we all learned something new today desu." said Yukari who surprisingly never heard of the monsters Tsukune was talking about. They all looked at her with questioning looks, but Tsukune. "What I never heard of dengen monsters before desu!" Everyone laughed at this.

"Well I guess the all knowing Yukari isn't all knowing." said Kurumu sticking out her tongue at Yukari.

"You don't have room to talk desu." With that they started another one of their fights.

"Sigh should we just leave them here." said Mizore. Tsukune and Moka shook their heads and they left the 2 girls there to fight. One they got close to the destroyed dorms they all heard screams, with out looking at each other they just took off. When they got there there was about 100 hybrids there attack everyone.

"There he is the one the others failed to kill." said one that was dressed up in a ninja suit. When he said that Tsukune reached for his Rosario. "Yo don't get the wrong idea Tsukune, we just want to recruit you into fairytale."

"Yeah no I'll pass." With that Tsukune pulled off his Rosario. At once the area was covered in a black miasma. Once everything disappeared Tsukki was standing there with the hell sword and the heaven sword.

"Heh your all worthless I'll make this interesting if one of you can make me bleed I'll join fairytale." With that they all took off at Tsukki, all he did was stand there and dodge every attack that was thrown at him. Soon they all backed off out of breath from the attacks they just brought down on him. "Wow is that all you guys have to offer me for fun your all fucking worthless." Then Tsukki took off but nobody saw him move because his after shadow looked real, but soon everyone was dead, but the one dressed up in a ninja suit. "I'll let you live and I want you to go back to who ever sent you and told them that they are all worthless." All the man could do is nod before he was sent rocketing away from Tsukki from a punch in the stomach. "Sigh it seems there is never a fun fight around this place for me." Moka and Mizore laughed at this one. Tsukki walked over and picked up his Rosario, and put it back on.

"I don't think that will be the last time we see them." said Tsukune with a smirk on his face. They all laughed at this and started to talk about school.

"Sigh I hate to see what we're going to do when school starts back up." said Mizore.

"Yeah I know it's going to suck so much." Agreed Tsukune. "We'll most likely have a lot of testes and homework to do."

"It's going to be hell when we go back for sure." Said Mizore.

"Oh don't think like that guys." Said Moka trying to stay positive but she was also worried what it was going to be like when they go back. Soon they saw Yukari and Kurumu come running at them.

"Tsukune there are monsters attacking the school and keep telling people to tell them where you are." said Kurumu.

"Sigh I didn't think they would attack again this soon." Then Tsukune took off to the school followed by everyone else.

"Ah there you are Tsukune come join us and rule over the world with us." said a girl with short black hair red slitted eyes and had aura like a vampires. Moka was shocked when she saw her.

"Akuha-san?" Moka said surprised.

"Ah Moka-san its been a while since I seen you."

"Moka you know her?" asked Tsukune. She nodded her head.

"Yes she is the oldest sister in my family."

"Ok since your Moka's sister I won't hurt you but the others are gonna die." With that Tsukune took off his Rosario. After the miasma cleared Tsukki was standing there looking really ticked off.

"Why do you have to drag me into this all the god damn time ass."

**That is all for now plz review.**


	9. Chapter 9 who the hell

**Thanks for the reviews Tj, Kishhu is cool, and TuGaWaR545. More OC in this chapter. Also if you don't fucking like it don't read it.**

**Tsukki: Oh hell no I am not doing that (throws down the script.)**

**Me: Calm down Tsukki why wont you.**

**Tsukki: Don't ever fucking tell me to calm down you bastard.**

**Moka: While he is making another crater in the moon I'll do the disclaimer. General-idklol does not own anything from Rosario Vampire or I would have left by now.**

**Chapter 9 who the hell.**

"So you think your going to get away from fighting me I don't think so. No one attack him he's mine." Said Akuha. Tsukki raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything. Soon Akuha and Tsukki where in battle.

*What the hell why can't I hit her every time I fucking get close to hitting her she strikes back.* Soon Tsukki was starting to get tired.

"Heh I thought you could defeat me boy." Said Akuha spitting out blood.

"I don't think you have room to talk there you seem to be having trouble to." At this Akuha now realized she had broken ribs and a lot of stab wounds from the hell sword and heaven sword. Soon they went back into action with attacking each other. *Tch I'm almost at my limit what kind of fucking vampire is she. I got to get this done soon or she's going to win.* Tsukki jumped back, and cut his hand with the hell blade. *I hope this works.* Soon his hand started to glow red and a rope of what looked like blood came shooting out of his hand. It wrapped around Akuha's neck and soon the red glow from his hand turned into a ball of what looked to be lightning. Akuha stared wide eyed at it while the rope started to absorb the ball.

After it absorbed it all the lightning started to travel down the rope to her until it reached her. "HELP!" She screamed out in pain when it finally reached her. Soon all the other people jumped on Tsukki and took him down to the ground. Soon Tsukki realized he was being handcuffed.

"Get the fuck off of me you assholes." Soon everyone was on the ground that was on top of him.

"Nee-san now." Soon Kuranee was on Tsukki.

"Onee-sama I just felt Nee-san's po-" Koka cut off when she saw all that was in front of her. Everyone turned and saw her standing there shaking violently. *Oh god Nee-san, Akuha-san, and some dude are fighing and the dudes power is more powerful then fathers.* When Tsukki heard this in her mind he started to laugh which scared Koka more.

"This is becoming the most entertaining fight I have been in so far." Then he pushed Kuranee off of him and jumped back up in a flash. "Come out now I know your there." He said pointing to a bush. Soon a person walked out of the bushes in a black cape and the hood covering his face, glowing black and red eyes, red pants, and a white shirt.

"Hello Tsukki its been a while it seems like you are having fun."

"Yes I am Steven." Then the man pulled off his hood to reveal a face that looked like Tsukki's but had a scare running down his right eye.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you your not aloud to continue, because I was sent from the elders to get you and the one you chose to be the dengen queen. Also your father and mother want to see what you have become now."

"Heh fine." He started to walk away. "We will finish this another time." He stopped and looked at Moka. "Well are you coming or not we need to pack if were going to my homeland." She nodded and started to walk towards Tsukki while he picked up his Rosario and put it back on. When they were walking Moka asked the question that she knew had to be on everyone elses mind.

"Who the hell is that guy you seem to know him?"

**I am very very very srry for the short chapter plz review and I know I said that there wouldn't be another very short one.**


	10. Chapter 10 Homeland

**Hello everyone and thanks for the review thyknight. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I have so far.**

**Tsukki: Where are you general-idklol.**

**Me: if your wondering I'm hiding from him because he is fucking going crazy.**

**Tsukki: found you bastard hahaha.**

**Me: .**

**Moka: General-idklol does not own anything that has to deal with Rosario vampire and never will.**

Chapter 10 Homeland.

"Oh him he's just Steven my best friend before I was sealed." said Tsukune. "Ok I'll meet you right here once we are done packing."

"Ok Tsukune." With that they went different ways to there dorms. When Tsukune arrived he noticed Steven was there already with everything packed for him.

"Jeez your slow Tsukki you use to be the fastest in our childhood."

"Yeah I bet I could still beat you if I wasn't walking." They both laughed when he said this. "Hmm well I guess we should go back outside since I have everything packed." (A/N: yes some rooms are still intact but the most of the dorms are useless.) Soon they where outside waiting for Moka. Soon they seen her coming and walked over to her.

"So you must be the one Tsukki chose its nice to meet you I'm Steven and you are?"

"Moka Akashiya." She said shaking his hand.

" Ok well we should be on our way so we get to our homeland Tsukki."

"Um if I don't mind asking how are we getting there." said Moka looking around for transportation.

"Easy running now Tsukki you will have to remove your seal so everyone will know who you are." With that Tsukune took off his Rosario. Soon everything was covered in a black miasma. After everything cleared Tsukki had Moka in his hands and smiling.

"Well are we going to get going or just stand here Steven." Steven nodded and took off so did Tsukki. "Steven your still slow I can run backwards and still beat you in a race."

"Shut the fuck up Tsukki your lucky your ahead of me or I'd choke you right now."

"Ha sure." Tsukki looked down to Moka and raised an eyebrow. "Having fun Moka."

"Heh yeah." Soon they came to an abrupt stop in a city. It was very beautiful to Moka. It had so many castles, the sky was pitch red, very few trees, it seemed to be almost 6 families in one castle but 2 castles. "Wow."

" Do you like it Moka." All she could do was nod her head. Soon they where walking to one of the mansions, it was in the middle of all of the others and looked to be the most popular one out of them all. Steven walked up on the steps and knocked on the door. Soon a person in a butler uniform came and greeted them.

"Ah master Tsukki you are here at last come this way." They walked in and inside their was paintings everywhere of different people. Also there was 5 chandeliers in each room. On the walk one picture caught Moka's eye there was a young boy sitting in a chair and it looked to be Tsukki. On the bottom it said the prince of dengen monsters born 1992.

"Yes Moka that is me." Moka looked over to see Tsukki smiling at her.

"Wait right here sirs while I tell the elders you are here." Then the butler disappeared in the doors that where in front of them.

(In the elders room.)

"Masters I have news for you."

"Speak now and hope that this is important or you will lose your life." said one that was sitting in a throne on the very right of the room holding a glass of wine.

"Yes master Tsukki has arrived with the one he chose."

"Very well send them in now also send in Steven to." said the one on the right again. With that the butler turned around and walked out the doors.

"Your suppose to come in now so are you master Steven." They all followed him in and then he left and closed the doors. Once he left Tsukki and Steven got on one knee and bowed. Tsukki seen Moka didn't see what to do and pulled her down to same position as them.

"Where in the presence of the oldest dengen vampires." At this Moka went wide eyed but didn't say a thing but stayed down in a bowing position.

"Rise all of you and welcome back Tsukki." said the one on the left of the room. At this they all rised.

" Yes it's nice to be back my lord."

**That's all for now plz review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11 the parents

**Thanks for the review thyknight. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Inner Moka: when are you gonna show me you bastard.**

**Me: this chapter jeez calm down.**

**Inner Moka: Know your place!**

**Tsukki: Heh general-idklol does not own anything that deals with Rosario vampire.**

Chapter 11 the Parents.

" We have been waiting for your return young lord Tsukki." said the one in the left rising and showing himself. He had scars running down both of his eyes, black slacks, and a red shirt. Also he looked to be at least 10,000 years old but when he moved to get up he had no trouble at all. "Come give your grandfather a hug Tsukki."

"Heh you and your hugs old man I swear they are going to kill me." Tsukki walked up and gave him a hug but soon he felt the iron grip he was used to. Soon the whole room echoed in bones cracking from Tsukki.

" Gavin let the young boy down you will kill him if you continue." said the one in the right in an angry voice.

" Thank you sensei Varron." Tsukki said walking over to him, and bowed to him before pulling out his sword in time to block another sword. Then he stood. He had a muscle shirt on, black slacks, and long red hair that was in a ponytail.

"Ah very good you remember to stay on your toes."

"I would never forget heheheh." Tsukki stepped away and walked over to the center chair and stood there.

"What are you looking at boy." scoffed the man sitting in the chair."

"Heh damn I thought you where dead from your silence." At this the other to elders laughed.

"Ah shut the fuck up young boy or you'll lose that tongue of yours." said the man standing up. He wore a black cape, red slacks, and a button down blue shirt."

"Heh grandpa I don't think you would do that would you." said Steven from behind Tsukki. Tsukki stepped back down to Moka side and put his hand around her shoulder.

"Yes I would boy now lets get to business. This girl must be the one you chose but she doesn't seem to be strong at all." At that moment Tsukki went and took off the Rosario around Moka's neck and she transformed into Inner Moka.

"**Who says I'm not strong.**" The man looked at Moka for a minuet then yawned.

"Hmm ok she is a strong s-class vampire from her aura I say she is from Issa Shuzen." Moka stared wide eyed at that statement. " It's a pity though that if we release our full power right now she would crumple at the power. Hello I am Razor Kearns and you are?"

"**Moka Akishiya.**" She said bowing. He bowed to.

"Well I hope you like it at this place because this will be your new home once you guys are out of school. Now you guys are dismissed for now but you Steven." With that they left but for Steven who stayed behind. When they where outside Tsukki told Moka to follow him and started to walk over to the other mansion that looked to be empty. Tsukki knocked on the door and another butler answered.

"Ah Lord Tsukki you're here follow me your parents are in the kitchen." They followed the butler down long hallways and Moka had to look at each wall again because of the pictures. They got to doors that where made of oak wood. They walked in and instantly 3 heads snapped to them. The one Moka remembered as Tsukki's brother, the other 2 she guessed they would be his parents.

"Mother, Father, Brother." He mumbled the last word and bowed.

"Ah son I've been waiting for you to return its been a while and who's this young beautiful lady you brought in our humble home." Tsukki's father said walking over to Moka. He had on just a pair of red slacks, his hair was wild almost like Tsukki's, and a face that was close to being Tsukki's.

"She is the one I chose father to be the queen." Tsukki said steping in front of his dad.

"Ah ok I'll let her go. Hello I am Haven Kebia and welcome to our humble home." He said holding out a hand.

"**Hello I am Moka Akishiya**" She said shaking a hand.

"Oh wonderful Haven don't you remember we use to be close friends to her mother." Haven went wide eyed at that and rubbed the back of his head.

"Wow I didn't know this was her until she told me her name jeez." Tsukki's mother gave Haven a death glare but walked to Moka.

"Hello Moka I am Aynen Kebia." She said holding out her hand. Moka nodded and shook her hand.

"I guess you already know a little bit of me." said Tsukki's brother. "I am Timothy Kebia nice to meet you Moka." Timothy said but did not move from his seat because of the death glare from his brother.

**That's all for now plz review and suggest things.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone it seems that no one reviewed last chapter. Also its bio time for my ocs.**

**Haven Keiba: Age 60 6 feet 3 inches. Father of Tsukki.**

**Aynen Keiba: Age 50 5 feet 6 inches. Mother of Tsukki.**

**Timothy Keiba: Age 20 6 feet 5 inches.**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 12

"Let your brother be!" Yelled his mother. He scoffed and pulled Moka to his side. "I swear if you 2 can't act civil to each other I'll tie you 2 together and make sure you guys can't use your powers to get out of the rope." This made Tsukki nod his head.

"Fine I'll let him be just don't do that. Also brother the last time we met how much power where you using."

"Shut the fuck up you bastard its not my fault you got the power and I didn't." At this Tsukki laughed but quickly shut up when his mother gave him a death glare. Timothy got up and walked over to the 2 of them and stuck out his hand so it could be shook. Moka shook his hand but quickly returned to Tsukki.

"Come on boy you have to be thirsty sit down while one of the servants gets you 2 some blood wine."

Said Haven. They walked over and sat down at the table it was oak wood, polished where you could see your own face, and painted red. All around the room there was different pictures. From family pictures to just paintings of the wild. In one of the pictures it had a little boy playing a piano and singing it looked like. It looked to be Tsukki to Moka smiled a little when she saw the picture.

"**Tsukki is that you in that picture**." She asked and pointed to the picture. But his mother answered for him.

"Why yes that is him don't you remember that picture was taken one day when you and your mother came over to visit us. He was playing the piano and singing in his room when you heard it and went to investigate. We followed you with a camera so we could take a picture of the boy." She said laughing her ass off.

"Mom do you really have to do this." All she could do was nod and wipe away the tears from her laughing. Moka was puzzled. She never remembered even coming here so she didn't remember that.

"**Oh relax Tsukki she is only having fun with her little boy hahaha.**"

"Jeez I don't know how people deal with this stuff hey Timothy think fast." Tsukki threw something at his brother who just barely caught it. It was a throwing star Timothy looked to their mother then back to Tsukki and threw it back at him. Tsukki moved his head and it hit the wall and stuck to it. "To slow hehehe." Tsukki got up and got the throwing star before his mom saw it and sat back down when the servants came in with 2 glasses of blood wine. They sat them in front of them on coasters, bowed then left quickly. Tsukki and Moka picked up their glasses together and to a drink. To Tsukki it was nothing knew before he was sealed he used to drink the stuff. To Moka it tasted a little lifeless but it also tasted close to Tsukune's blood when she drank from him, she just guessed it was from a willing human.

"**So will you play or sing me a song then Tsukki**." Tsukki looked at her and his mother started to laugh.

"Sigh I don't think I have to much of a choice do I." His mother busted into laughing when he said that.

"I don't think so dear." Aynen said.

"Fine, I'll do it later."

"No your going to sing and play either the guitar or piano after your done drinking and don't think your going to take your time with drinking the blood." said his mother. Tsukki just nodded and continued drinking. When he was done he told them he'd be back and left. He came back with a guitar and he walked to the other end of the table, walked to the wall and hit a button. Instantly a microphone appeared to the side of him.

"Ok what am I singing here." Everyone looked at Moka and she thought about it.

"**I really don't know can you sing with arms wide open.**" Everyone chuckled and looked at Tsukki.

"Yes I can."

(should turn on the

song on you tube.)

"Well I just heard. The news today it seems my life is gonna change I close my eyes begin to pray then tears of joy begin to stream down my face. With arms wide open. Under the sunlight. welcome to this place I'll show you everything with arms wide open. With arms wide open. Well I don't know if I'm ready to be the man I have to be. I take a breath, take her by my side. We stand in awe, we've created life. With arms wide open under the sunlight. Welcome to this place I'll show you everything with arms wide open now everything has changed I'll show you love I'll show you everything with arms wide open With arms wide open I'll show you everything oh yeah With arms wide open If I had just one wish only one demand I hope hes not like me I hope he understands that he can take this life and hold it by the hand and he can greet the world with arms wide open With arms wide open under the sunlight welcome to this place I'll show you everything with arms wide open now everything has changed I'll show you love I'll show you everything with arms wide open with arms wide open I'll show you everything oh yeah with arms wide open." Everyone clapped when he was finished. He took a bowed then laid the guitar down on the floor, put the microphone where it was. Then he placed the guitar against the wall and sat next to Moka.

**That's all for now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter if you are still reading this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews dbzgtfan2004, Kisshu is cool, and Darkangelodd. Also apology is in order I promised a longer chapters and have yet to get any srry all readers and srry Darkangelodd, if you stay with me a bare this tragedy I swear you will get longer chaptes to read.**

Chapter 13

"**That was beautiful Tsukki.**"

"Nah it was nothing special." At that time a servant came running into the room.

"Lord Tsukki there is a girl with red hair saying she followed you here with her onee-sama."

"**Heh she seems to find me everywhere.**"

"Yes she does send her in." The servant bowed and ran out of the room to the door. Ten minutes later the servant came in with Kokoa right behind her. When she saw who was all in the room she was surprised.

"Onee-sama what is all of this?" Everyone turned to Kokoa then back to Moka but for Tsukki.

"**Heh god damn you're a pest what the hell do you want?**"

*****Who the hell are all of these people and there's the guy again.* Kokoa thought.

"Sigh I am Tsukune and this is my family now shut the fuck up brat." At this Kokoa looked puzzled.

"There is no way your that weakling Tsukune."

"Sigh this is going to be a long explanation."

"Tsukki be nice to our quest and put in 10 yen in the swear jar." said his mother.

"I swear your going to be richer then what you already are." He walked over to one of the shelves that had a see threw jar on it and looked to be loaded with money and put in 10 yen. He walked back over and sat down next to Moka. Tsukki's Mother, Father, and Brother got up and introduced themselves and sat back down. Once they sat down Tsukki began to explain everything to Kokoa.

After he was done Kokoa was really confused about it all. She sat down across from Moka and thought about it all. "You know you still have to go and fight father right Tsukune?"

"Heh yes and Lord Issa Shuzen will be having his hands full."

"Ha Lord Issa Shuzen is a fly under all of our shoes." said Haven. Aynen gave him a death glare and smacked him acrossed the head.

"Don't forget you're the one who always wants to have a drink with him so don't talk about your friend that way."

"Oww" Haven said rubbing the back of his head. "That hurt."

"Good." Everyone laughed at this. "Well anyways how long are you staying with us Tsukki I hate to watch you leave soon?"

"I know mom but it can't be helped I will have to return for school so most likely about 3 or 4 days." Aynen pouted but quickly went into a smirk.

"Well then you better not mind if I take Moka-san, and Kokoa-san with me shopping." Tsukki face planted on the table at that.

"Ha if they go shopping with mother Tsukki your going to be broke because you know she's going to use your money." Laughed Timothy. Tsukki growled and threw the throwing star at him again. Timothy soon had it sticking out his his forehead. "Oww."

"Tsukki! What did I say about throwing stars in my house!" Moka looked over to Tsukki only to see him cowering behind her and she thought it was funny.

"**I'm not saving you so don't look at me like I will.**"

"Damn it, I'm sorry mom it won't happen again." He said still cowering.

"It better not. Now Vince get a guest room ready for Kokoa-san. I hope you are staying Kokoa." The young vampire huffed but nodded. "Also Tsukki you will find that some of your stuff in your room has been changed but please make Moka feel at home here." She said in a little irritated voice knowing full well the her son could act very weird at times.

"Mom it's not that hard to make a girl happy when you got money hahaha right dad."

"Don't bring me into this last time me and you started to talk about money and how to make a woman shut up with it I almost got my ass handed to me oh shit I did it again. Ahh!" Haven started to run from Aynen let off a very big killer intent but stopped when Haven was at the other end of the table, and smiled.

"Master Haven the elders wish to talk to you." Said another butler but seemed not to be a butler with the ninja suit he had on.

"Ok tell them I'll be on my Fred and after words go and do the mission I assigned you to do it seems the plan has been pushed up." Fred nodded, turned around and took off for the elders castle. Soon Haven got up, said goodbye to everyone and left. After he left Vince came back in to the room.

"The room is ready mi' Lady." He said bowing.

"Very well your dismissed for now." He turned around and walked out of the doors. When he left Aynen looked to her son. "Tsukki I trust you to take care of the guests for now while I attend to important business."

"Of coarse mom." *How hard could it be to entertain to vampires.* As soon as she left Kokoa jumped up.

"Now you listen here Tsukune I will beat the shit out of you if you try anything on my Onee-sama." Kokoa said threatingly. Tsukki just shrugged and turned around to Moka.

"You want to watch a movie or something?" He asked very tired of the brat being clingy to Moka.

"**Sure why not.**" They all walked out of the room and down the hall. Again Moka caught herself looking at them until one met her eye. It seemed to be a picture that was torn and you couldn't see who it was and underneath it, was scratching over the name and underneath it said banished. Tsukki looked back only to see that the 2 girls stopped to look at the picture with wonder. They where about to ask Tsukki about it but he interrupted them.

"Lets just say he is someone that is not to be mentioned in this village and he was my uncle I'll only tell you that much." He looked down at his feet feeling shame about what all happened that fateful day that he barely remembers but knows that his uncle is the reason Moka has no mother. They just nodded still curious but won't ask further right now and continued to follow Tsukki to the living room they guessed.

When they arrived to the destination it was a movie theater to their surprise. Tsukki walked over to what looked to be 100 movies and pulled one out.

"I'll be back." They nodded and he went to put the movie in. When he got back the movie just started. What surprised them though was the popcorn and drinks he also brought back with him.

"Sigh find some place to sit down to watch the movie." He said just wanting to sit down. They went and sat down right in the middle of the row of seats and started to munch on the popcorn as the beginning credits ended. When the movie was half way threw the girls were very interested in the movie as it was an action movie and they loved action movies. Tsukki just sat there trying to stay awake. When the movie ended Tsukki showed Kokoa her room and left her directions to the bathroom.

Then Tsukki told Moka to follow him and they headed to his room. When they got there Tsukki showed Moka everything that was in his room that she was aloud to touch. There was about 6 different instruments, a lot of music cds, a king size bed, flat screen tv in the corner, a walk in closet that seemed to never been used, and it's personal bathroom. Colored black and white with what seemed to be black blood running down the white side wall and white blood running down the black side of the wall.

**I was deciding on changing this to rated m or keeping it where is was plz suggest and review.**


	14. authors note

**Hello again everyone and thanks for the review JohnyS, but if I don't get more people saying to change the rating then I wont sorry if one more person says it I will. I hope you all enjoyed the story so far this isn't a chapter srry I'm just stating some things. I am still working on my big chapter you guys will like it trust me I'm waiting for more reviews and opened to suggestions. I'm also thinking on adding the others back into the story soon so plz review and suggest things you'd like in the story.**


	15. Chapter 14 Damn this clingy girl

_**Hello everyone I see that more people want me to change the rating, and add lemon so I will a little in this chapter so if you don't like reading lemon I'll tell you when lemon start and ends in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews xxSADPUPPYxx, randomstuff1900, Darkanglodd, thyknight, and soulslayer32. Also I've been reading some good fanfics and they gave me more ideas for some more fanfics to write if you think I should write more fanfics then say so. Also I said this WAY TO DAMN MUCH IF U DON'T FUCKING LIKE THE STORY DON'T READ IT.**_

_Chapter 14 God damn that_

_clingy girl._

"_**Well Tsukki I'm gonna go take a bath is there herbs so I can take a bath.**__" Tsukki looked up to her in thought._

"_Yeah I think we have some let me go check.__" He ran out of the room and came back about 3 minuets later with some bath herbs. "__I'm actually surprised we even had any since we don't need them.__" He handed them to her and went over to his bed to lay down until she got back out. Tsukki looked at the his alarm clock and was a little surprised to that it was already 10:30 p.m. When Moka walked into the room Tsukki pointed out was the bathroom in his room she was surprised. It had the same painting as the bedroom, had a Jacuzzi in the corner then a regular bathtub by another corner, and it smelled like Tsukki's blood. She laid her pajamas on the sink counter that was right beside her and twisted the knob on the facet for the bathtub. She started to add the herbs to it and turned it back off, got undressed and got in. It was so relaxing to her the hot water. She found that her shampoo and all that was already in the bathroom but shrugged it off thinking the butlers or someone them up with her other stuff. She quickly took her bath and got back out feeling exhausted even though she really never did anything that day. She got dried off and got dressed. When Moka walked out she saw Tsukki laying on his bed flipping threw channels. He looked over to Moka to see her in red pajamas with pink bats decorating them. Tsukki thought it was a little fun *__Heh I think I know her favorite colors.__* He got up and stretched and raised a brow. "__What are you looking at like that.__" When he got up she noticed that he was wear just his pants showing off his 6 pack and she never noticed that he wearied baggy pants and a little low where the top of his boxers showed. She couldn't believe he had that much muscle but never showed it. *__**Then again my training most likely has a big part in that.**__*_

"_I heard that so what about your training has a pig part in what.__" He said smirking already knowing the answer. _

"_**None of your business.**__" She said turning her head away so he wouldn't see the blush. Soon she felt his hand on her chin. _

_**(don't read any further if u **_

_**don't like lemons.)**_

"_What ever you say my love I was thinking of doing something special tonight if you want to.__" Then he leaned in and kissed her. She didn't fight back she just enjoyed it. Tsukki felt her tongue on his lips demanding entrance. He opened his mouth so she could get what she wanted. Moka's tongue ran around his teeth and kept exploring. Soon Tsukki did the same thing and she moaned into the kiss. While kissing they figured a way to work to the bed. Moka's legs hit the bed and they both fell on the bed. When there lips parted for air a string of saliva connected there lips. Tsukki started to unbutton Moka's button up pajama shirt. Once he got off her shirt he started to fondle her c-cup breast. Tsukki started to place feather like kiss from her jaw to her collar bone and back. Moka let out a low moan of pleasure when he did this._

_*__**Damn this feels so good.**__* She thought Tsukki just smirked and continue what he was doing._

_(end of lemon.)_

_Soon they heard a knock on the door and it opened reveling Kokoa. "Onee-sama, Tsukune what sho- what the hell is this." she said as soon as she realized all that was in front of her. Tsukki just cursed his luck several times and got off the bed. _

"_Sigh what do you want know.__" He said to a red face Kokoa._

"_Kou-chan transform." She said grabbing her pet bat and making him transform into a Morningstar. "Die you bastard." She said launching forward to Tsukki. When she swung she hit nothing but air, then she felt a tap on her shoulder._

"_Looking for me.__" She swung around but Tsukki caught Kou-chan, and took him away from her. He just looked at it for a while and handed it back to her when he swung it once. "__Give it a little more iron, and also try to stay on one weapon when you make him transform if you do then this pet of yours will become a good weapon people would want.__" As soon as he said that he dropped kicked her out his door. "__Don't worry about clothes my mom is taking you shopping for some tomorrow.__"_

"_Oh no you don't!" She said running back at him but shut the door in her face and it some how with standed the impact and it sounded like she hit the ground knocked out. Tsukki turned around only to see Moka was by the dresser._

"_What are you looking for love.__" he said walking over to her._

"_**I'm looking for the Rosario so it doesn't break I need it back on.**__" He turned her around and handed it to her._

"_Well I guess we can continue what we started later.__" With that she placed the Rosario back on and instantly her hair turned back to bubble-gum pink. She fell into his arms and he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Tsukki placed her down and kissed her forehead. "__Goodnight my love.__" With that he turned off the light and got in the bed on the other side. Tsukki was the first to get up to his alarm clock which he almost smashed. *__Sigh this is gonna be a long day guess I should get a shower and everything.__* He got up and grabbed boxers, pants, and a shirt from the dresser and went into the bathroom. He quickly undressed and got into the shower. As soon as the hot water hit him he felt more relaxed for the things to come that day. *__I just wished my mom would stop with all this stuff its getting a little annoying but I'll have to deal with it.__* He turned off the water and quickly got dried and dressed. When he came out Moka was finally awake looking around for something. "__What are you looking for Moka.__" She looked to him with a surprise. He wore a black pair of pants with red chains that went all the way down the pant legs which didn't jingle when he moved towards her, and a white tank top._

"_Oh just nothing really so what exactly are we doing today."_

"_Well first were all going to eat breakfast then where going to go shopping. My mom is taking you and Kokoa clothes shopping while I'm going to do important business at a store. So we better go get Kokoa so we can go eat.__" Moka hurried and went into the bathroom and got changed and they both went to Kokoa's room she is sleeping in. Tsukki knocked on the door and they heard a loud banging noise from the room. _

_Kokoa opened the door and looked up in surprise. "What do you guys want?"_

"_Where going shopping for clothes and its time for breakfast so come on." Moka said while Tsukki started back down the hall. Moka ran after him followed by Kokoa. There was still more pictures along the walls to both Moka and Kokoa's surprise. *How can they have these many pictures dad's castle only has about 1/20th__ of all these pictures I never knew that was possible.* When they got close to the dinning room they all smelt eggs, toast, bacon, and it smelled like some blood to drink. Tsukki opened the door and walked over to where he was sitting last night, and Moka did the same. _

"_Umm where should I sit?" Kokoa asked not really feeling comfortable._

_**That's it for now everyone I hope you guys enjoyed it this is actually how I figured it would be so srry if you don't and also I wont say it again if you don't like the story don't read it anymore and don't be mad at me. Plz review **__**if you like it**__**.**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Sup everyone one and thanks for the umm reviews JohnyS, and ShadowSentinel you guys made me laugh my ass off when I read those reviews. Now lets get to business my long chap I was working was erased thanks to my nephew but I'm trying to restart it lol so I hope this will stratify you until I get to that chapter.**

**Kokoa: grr let me at them one said he wanted to kill me and the other said fuck you to me.**

**Me: (holds Kokoa back) now now they are loyal readers and are what keeps me writing this story come down they were joking.**

**Tsukki: haha this is so hilarious I need a video camera and some popcorn for this shit.**

**Moka: Well while general-idklol is trying to hold Kokoa back from kill the last to reviewers I'll do the disclaimer. He does not own anything that deals with Rosario vampire only his ocs. No! Kokoa don't kill him we need him for the story!**

Chapter 15 money money wtf.

"Where ever you want preferably were you sat last time." Tsukki said annoyed and just wanted to get the day over with.

"Tsukki that is not they way we taught you how to act to visitors!" said his mom glaring at him.

"Yeah and what did you teach me the last 9 years I've been sealed away and in human care!" Tsukki's mom had a very hurtful face when he said that and soon Tsukki felt guilty. "Mom I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that its just I'm racking my brain around a lot of this stuff." He said getting up and walking over to his mom trying to calm her down.

"No you have a right to be mad at us for that we didn't think all of this would happen though." She said wiping away tears. Tsukki placed a hand on her trying to calm her down form what he said.

"Ok lets just eat and forget what all happened it's the past now." said his father digging in to his food. They all nodded and everyone sat down and started to eat. Once they where done one of the butlers came in looking like he ran all the way there.

"Master Tsukki the elders want you now." He said trying to catch his breath. "Also your suppose to bring the weapon." At that Tsukki hurried and sat up and ran out of the room. Tsukki's mom hurried up and told them to get ready to leave trying to avoid the questions from the 2 vampires.

(Elders castle.)

"You guys called for me?"

"Yes did you bring it with you?" said Tsukki's grandfather.

"Yes." Tsukki reached behind him and brought out a blade that looked like it belonged to an assassin to stealth kill someone. It was glowing a greenish color and reeked of death. "Now I got this for you tell me what are you planning to use it for."

"I guess we can't lie to you any longer this is meant to be used against fairytale yes we've been fighting them to your not the only one with this we are sure we can win." said Razor standing and walking over to Tsukki to grab the sword. Tsukki handed it over and walked away not needing to be dismissed.

When he got back to his mansion everyone was just leaving the door and getting ready to get in the 2 cars. One was a USA made corvette and the other was an Audi both painted black with red leather seats inside. When he got over there his father handed him keys to the corvette.

"Take it easy on her boy that car is special we will see you at the store." (A/N yes Tsukune in the manga is age 17 meaning he's old enough to drive.) Tsukki nodded and walked to the other side of the corvette and opened the door for Moka.

"What car am I sitting in?" Asked Kokoa.

"Your with us Kokoa-san so hurry up." said Aynen. She got in the car the sametime as Tsukki got into the driver seat of the corvette and started it up. Inside it smelt like leather and that black ice car freshener. He waited until his dad left and followed him most of the way until they got into mountains he took a different way around to avoid something and ended up in a tunnel just like the one the bus travels for school. The car was a clutch and Tsukki looked like he drove it for years. When they exited the other end they where in Tokyo which surprised Moka. They stopped in front of a mall at the same time Haven parked beside him.

"Ha I beat you here that means you got to pay for lunch."

"Yes I guess so son I think you just got lucky." They both laughed and started to walk towards the mall. The others followed staying away from the 2 which Moka didn't understand why his mom held her back from walking beside him. When they got to the doors they both pulled out their wallets and took money out. Tsukki handed Moka 20,000 yen knowing his mom would make him anyway, and walked into the mall away from them all. Haven handed 40,000 yen to Aynen and walked into the store after Tsukki.

"Well I guess we better get the shopping started." said Aynen with a huge smirk on her face. They all walked into the store while Timothy walked away from them all to a different store. When they got to a woman's clothes store Aynen told them to go and pick anything they want, and left to find herself some stuff. Moka walked over to some dresses she seen while Kokoa walked over to blouses.

When Tsukki and his father found the store they where looking for they walked in and walked to the counter.

"Yes how may I help you 2." said the woman that was behind the counter.

"Yes you can." Tsukki held out his hand and showed her a ring that was red and had a black rose with vampire underneath it on it. His father did the same and the lady nodded her head and jumped across the counter.

"Follow me." she said walking to the back of the store followed by the 2.

**That's it for now I hope you all enjoyed it this is how I thought it would be like so srry if you don't and plz review.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone, thanks for the reviews Dillion42211, and ShadowSentinel. First off I want to say I am now going to co-write this story with Darkangelodd. This story is going exactly the way I wanted it to go to with everything happening. Also thanks to all of you out there who read the story thanks to you guys I now have 2,457 visitors.**

**Tsukki: Heh don't kid yourself if it wasn't for us you would never have visitors.**

**Me: Shut up if it wasn't for me this fanfic wouldn't exist and now we have another writer too to help me with u guys.**

**Moka: Yeah seeing as you can't handle a couple of fake people by yourself.**

**Me: I don't need help on that part its help on writing.**

**Moka: whatever whose doing the disclaimer you idiot.**

**Me: I guess I can since you guys are not attacking me. I do not own Rosario vampire anyway only my own chars. **

**Chapter 16 New Dark Lord!**

When they got to the back of the store which was basically empty she hit a brick which cracked and disappeared and soon a door knob replaced its place. She twisted the knob and the wall opened up. They walked in and the door closed as soon as they walked in. They had to stop for their eyes to adjust to the pitch black corridor. When they all could see they started to walk down the empty corridor. Soon they got to a door that was oak would stained black with old writing on it. The woman took out a knife and cut her wrist to allow blood to flow on the door and handed it to Tsukki and his father.

"I hope u 2 know what to do." With that she walked back up stairs.

(at the cloths store.)

Everyone one was staring at Aynen as she went looking about at the cloths since she didn't have a seal on that would hide her appearance. At the same time Moka was attracting a lot of guys into the store when they saw her.

"So beautiful!" yelled one that had a black tux on and hair combed back. Kokoa had her own crowd to but she wanted to kill them but knew she couldn't since they where in the human world. Soon she just walked away and over to her sister after getting some cloths to wear. When she got over to her she noticed how many guys where around her.

"Get away perverts!" She yelled getting really irritated. They all backed away slowly and turned around and ran for their lives. Moka just on looking at dresses not paying attention to all that was going on around her. "Onee-sama I'm bored."

"Well we're at a store go buy stuff we got money to do what we want." Moka said shrugging and continue looking for more dresses. Kokoa scuffed.

"Well may I have some money to pay for the stuff I got." Moka turned around and handed her 5,000 yen.

"Now go do something I'm busy." With that Kokoa walked away to the counter to pay for her cloths she got. After getting everything paid for she walked out of the store to look around the mall.

(skip back to Tsukki.)

They each cut their wrists and let the blood flow onto the door and it opened for them. Tsukki walked in before his father and instantly smelt the blood and decay that was laying on the ground of unlucky people. Soon they got to a part of the room that was had lights and 4 thrones 1 unoccupied.

"Ah welcome you 2 we've been waiting." said the one sitting in the middle.

"Hahaha I guess so Hades lords." Tsukki said looking at the empty throne knowing who it use to belong to and why there is 4 not 3 thrones. *I really hate uncle Alucard for that.*

"Yes now the session can go into business." said Lord Shuzen getting a little irritated. Everyone chuckled at the man and nodded.

"Yes I guess so since you seem to be eager to lose your title as substitute dark lord." Said Mikogami laughing. "Tsukki I think you already know this so we will still say it we chose you to be the new dark lord."

"I'd be honored to be a dark lord." He said smiling and walking forward.

"Good but I hope you know that you got to fight Lord Shuzen here for 2 different reasons. 1 so you can get the his dark lord spot and 2 so you have his permission to have his daughter." Tsukki nodded and took off his hell and heaven swords from their hilts and got into a fighting position. Issa got up with a bored look on his face and grabbed a katana, walked down the steps and took a fighting stance.

"Let the fight begin boy." He said in a tired voice. At that Tsukki took off vanishing in mid air to only appear behind Issa ready to land a deadly blow with his hell sword. But somehow Issa blocked it. "I know your fighting techniques thanks to Akuha so its going to take a bit more to beat me now."

"Tch." Tsukki swung the heaven blade knowing he wouldn't be able to block it unless he moved the katana letting his hell blade cut him if he did that.

**Well that's all for now just how I pictured it to be so I hope you enjoy.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello! I've getting more and more into writing this story more then I did before I hope you all enjoy reading it. Also please give a big thanks to Luner Hunter for co-writing with me.**

**Issa: Hey general-idklol come here for a second.**

**Me: Yeah no I'm good here where my computer is.**

**Tsukki: Ha your afraid of harmless old Issa over here.**

**Issa: Shut up boy we will see who is better when that pain in the ass starts typing up the newest chapter.**

**Me: Don't bring me into this one here man. Anyways I don't own anything that deals with Rosario vampire only my ocs.**

Chapter 17

Issa ducked away from the heaven blade and spun around so he was behind Tsukki. Tsukki just smirked "Bad move Issa." Issa looked at him before he realized the hell blade was in his abdomen. "There is a reason why I hold my blades like an assassin does." With that he ripped the blade out of Issa and dropped kicked him into a pillar.

"Heh nice move boy." Issa said spitting out blood. Issa took a fighting stance but he took to long and had just barely missed a swing from the hell blade but the heaven blade hit the target and sliced his arm almost clean off if it wasn't for him being a vampire he'd be dead by now, but it still hurt like hell.

"Come on I thought you knew how I fought so well!" He said walking around Issa feeling very happy on how the fight turned out so far. but didn't let it go to his head. He knew that this was too easy, Issa had to be up to some thing. But what was it? Just then he noticed it: Issa's wounds were healing at an extraordinary rate.

`"You didn't expect this battle to be that easy did you boy?" Issa bantered rubbing his newly head shoulder and grumbling some thing about about a perfectly good suit being ruined.

"You'll have a bit more then a ruined suit to worry about if you don't keep your head in the fight." Tsukki bantered back swinging the heaven blade towards his chest and bringin the hell sword down vertically. Issa jumped back avoiding both attacks and sung his own sword just for it to be blocked away with enough force it flew out of his hand. Issa smirked and watched his sword fly across the room and land on the floor with a clan.

"It seems I've underestimated you boy, but that doesn't mean you've won. It means I have to get serious. Issa said as he attempted to get pas Tsukki earning himself two gashes on his left arm which weren't healing for some reason this time.

"When both of my swords cut a limb they prevent the yukai from using regenerative powers." Making another attempt at grabbing his sword he jumps over Tsukki, lands, rolls and picks up his sword just in time to block an incoming strike aimed at his head. While blocking his other blade he noticed that he was still screwed as he took another blow from Tsukki other blade in the stomach. Then Tsukki kicked his face sending him into another pillar. Issa got up from the pillar and got back into a fighting stance ignoring the pain. But the pillar crumbels ontop of Issa. Tsukki relazes a bit thinking to him self this battle was more of a joke then a fight. Tsukki turned his back to Issa and looked at the other 2 dark lords. "Does that mean I won or do I have to continue he is no longer fun."

Mikigami looks over to the other dark lord and nods, then looks back at Tsukki and says. "I don't believe killing him should be necessary, and its clear that you have won this contest of power and will." he said.

"What ever you say Mikigami." Then they heard a moan from the pile of rubble.

"I'm not out of this fight just yet boy." Issa grunted shoving rubble off of himself.

"If we keep going I'll probably end up killing you or close to it issa and we both know I don't want to have to do that." Tsukki growled in annoyance.

"Heh why not are you afraid little boy."

"No I just don't want to kill my soon to be blood mates dad." He said very irritated. Issa just huffed and nodded finally accepting defeat by the hands of a mere teen. But Issa still wouldn't let it go he will get stronger he promised himself that. "Well then if that's all I'll take my leave for Moka and the rest of my family." With that Tsukki turned around and walked out the door followed by his farther. When they got upstairs they quickly tracked down Moka and them and found out what exactly was going on.

"Wow your mom seems to always attract attention so does your blood mate son." Haven said walking over to Aynen and putting his arm around her shoulder. Tsukki walked over to Moka and looked at all the guys that where around her and shook his head.

"You know your going to have to be careful with what you wear in public it seems everyone turns into a perv when they see you my love." Tsukki said wrapping his arms around her waist. Every guy there quickly realized they had no chance on getting her and walked away very disappointed.

"Yeah well I can't really help it that I'm beautiful to everyone." She said which caused them both to chuckle.

"So where is your little sister?" Tsukki asked looking around.

"Oh her she went off to another store maybe we should go get her she's probably making a mess of things." Moka said sighing.

"Yes indeed we should I don't want to erase peoples minds today." He said.

"Wait you can erase peoples minds too?" Moka asked shocked.

"Yes I can I thought I told you that well sorry now you know."

**Here is chapter 17 that I keep getting bugged about to write I hope you all enjoy it and plz review and suggest.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone thanks for enjoying the story so far. :P Now on to the story. P.S I have a poll on my profile plz vote.**

**Chapter 18**

They where walking around for Kokoa when they saw her running towards them followed by a herd of males snapping pictures. "Pervs!" she screamed running passed them. When she got close to her sister she hid behind her.

"Look at you a proud vampire hiding from a group of fan boys how embarrassing." Tsukki said shaking his head at the younger vampires current position.

"Shut up you bastard I wouldn't be running if I had a weapon!" Kokoa said looking around for a weapon again.

"Speaking of that where is your bat you had him with you didn't you?" Tsukune asked.

"No I left him in the damn car!" Kokoa snapped.

"Geez ok don't have to bite my head off." Tsukki looked at the boys and somehow they all stopped and looked around like they never seen the place.

"Huh where am I, I don't remember leaving the store." One said shrugging and walking back to the store he was in and the others did the same.

"There its safe to come out now Kokoa haha" Tsukki said laughing at how Kokoa looked at him with killer eyes.

"Hey Tsukki what are going to eat for lunch exactly?" Moka asked making him stop teasing her sister for a bit.

"We're going to a restraunt that is very common place for my family to eat at its actually the only restraunt we ever ate at." He said smiling. He started to walk back to the store followed by the girls meeting half way with his parents. After that they went in a different direction to the restraunt to eat and to the girls surprise it was a very expensive restraunt it looked to be a restraunt that was formed in the United states with the tile floors, waiters running back and forth, and pictures of the restraunt since it opened up. They walked up to a man which had a tux on with a deep accent.

"Do you have reservations?" He asked them.

"Yes Haven Keiba and Tsukki Keiba." Haven said sternly looking at the person until he nodded.

"Follow me." he said and they followed him to 2 tables one for a table of four and another for a table of two.

"You will be sitting with use Kokoa." said Aynen who sat down. "Tsukki call your brother please." She said and Tsukki closed his eyes.

*Timothy come to the restraunt.* Tsukki thought and surprisingly to Moka and Kokoa, Timothy appeared in front of them. Tsukki sat down and Moka sat on the other side of the table where they where facing each other. Everyone took their seats to and started looking through the menus.

"Hello what do you want to drink?" Said a girl startling Moka who didn't sense her while Tsukune kept looking at his menu.

"Hmm I guess I'll just have coffee." He looked over to Moka.

"I guess I will have some coffee to." But the waitress didn't here her at first because she was staring at Tsukune who just ignored her.

"Ok I will be back with them." She said and walked over to get them coffee. Timothy leaned back so he could whisper to Tsukki.

"Hey I think that beautiful waitress was trying to get your attention." He whispered smiling waiting for Tsukki's reaction.

"Heh I didn't take notice I don't really care either." He whispered back which made his brother a little mad he couldn't get the best reaction from him. The waitress came back with their coffees and put them on the table making sure to give Tsukki a view of her cleavage but he just ignored her again and looked over the menu one more time. This disappointed the waitress but she didn't give up.

"Have you figured out what you want to eat?" She asked trying to get his attention while Moka sat on the other side of the table getting angrier watching this.

*Who does that girl think she is trying to flirt with Tsukki!* she thought her anger rising and her aura to which caused Tsukki, and Kokoa to look at her while Tsukki knew why she was mad Kokoa didn't.

"Umm I will have steak rare and your cheesy fries." Tsukki said. "How about you love what do you want?" Tsukki said looking over to Moka which disappointed the waitress more but pleased Moka.

"I guess I'll have the same." She said and the waitress went to give the chefs their order. Moka looked around the room and noticed out of the whole restraunt it looked like they where at the best spot.

"Hey Tsukki do you want to go anywhere else today boy?" Haven asked his Tsukki catching Moka's attention.

"Hmm I don't know yet Moka how about you do you want to go anywhere else?" Tsukki said looking at Moka while reaching in his pocket to check that his Rosario was still there.

"Not really this be good we have to go back tomorrow don't we?" Moka asked looking over at the waitress who was talking to another person.

"Yeah I guess so gonna have to deal with the girls and their playful fighting you should know just because I picked you they won't give up and Yukari will want a three some." Tsukki said and instantly got slapped in the back of his head from his mom.

"Son I told you your not gonna be like Issa Shuzen or any other vampire where they have sex with more then one woman no offense Moka dear." She said the last kindly but still held a strong voice of authority.

"Oww! I didn't say I was mom please don't me again." He said shutting his mouth knowing not to anger his mother any further *I don't care what people think I might be the strongest out of us all but I still fear my mom.* He thought grateful that only him could read minds. Everyone laughed and stopped when their food came.

The waitress Tsukune and Moka had earlier didn't serve them their food but another one did that gave them their food and left. By the time they got back to the house it was already night and everyone instantly went to their bedrooms. Tsukune waited on the bed while Moka took her shower first. After she was done he went in and took his.

"Heh this was the best day of my life haha maybe I might get something tonight to for thanks." He said thinking a lot of sexual thoughts about Moka. He got in the shower and quickly washed up and got out. After getting his pants on he went out to see Moka flipping through his music that he written and some that he that he liked.

"Hey Tsukki who is this guy is he any good?" She asked showing him a cd. "You have a lot of his and I don't know who he is."

"He's an American rapper his real name is Marshall Bruce Mathers the 3rd and his rapper name is Eminem or Slim Shady. He's good for my tastes but I don't know about you I don't think he would be something you would listen to."

"Ok can you sing me one of his songs please?" She said and smiled when he shook his head. He took the cd and put it in and went to a track.

(**www. youtube .com/ watch?v= BHUCIs-aJzo)**

" Too late for the other side Caught in a chase 25 to life Too late for the other side Caught in a chase 25 to life Yeah Too late I can't keep chasing em I'm taking my life back Caught in a chase 25 to lifeI don't think she understands the sacrifices that I madeMaybe if this bitch had acted right I would've stayedBut I've already wasted over half of my life I would've laidDown and died for you I no longer cry for youNo more pain bitch youTook me for granted took my heart and ran it straight into the planetInto the dirt I can no longer stand itNow my respect I demand itImma take control of this relationshipCommand it, and imma be the boss of you now goddamnitAnd what I mean is that I will no longer let you control meSo you better hear me out this much you owe meI gave up my life for you, totally devoted to you while I've stayedFaithful all the way this is how I fucking get repaidLook at how I dress fucking baggy sweats, go to work a messAlways in a rush to get back to you I ain't heard you yetNot even once say you appreciate me I deserve respectIve done my best to give you nothing less than perfectnessAnd I know that if I end this I'll no longer have nothing leftBut you keep treating me like a staircase it's time to fucking stepAnd I wont be coming back so don't hold your fucking breathYou know what you've done no need to go in depthI told you, you'd be sorry if I fucking leftId laugh while you weptHows it feel now, yeah, funny ain't it, you neglected meDid me a favor although my spirit free you've setBut a special place for you in my heart I have keptIt's unfortunate but it's,Too late for the other sideCaught in a chase25 to lifeToo late for the other sideCaught in a chase25 to lifeI feel like when I bend over backwards for you all you do is laughCause that ain't good enough you expect me to fold myself in halfTil I snapDon't think I'm loyalAll I do is rapHow can I moonlight on the sideI have no life outside of thatDon't I give you enough of my timeYou don't think so do youJealous when I spend time with the girlsWhy I'm married to you still man I don't knowBut tonight I'm serving you with papersI'm divorcing youGo marry someone else and make em famousAnd take away their freedom like you did to meTreat em like you don't need them and they ain't worthy of youFeed em the same shit you made me eatI'm moving on forget you oh,Now I'm special? Oh, I didn't feel special when i was with youAll I ever felt was thisHelplessnessImprisoned by a selfish bitchChew me up and spit me outI fell for this so many timesIt's ridiculousAnd still I stick with thisI'm sick of this but in my sickness and addictionYou're as addictive as they getEvil as they come vindictive as they make emMy friends keep asking why I can't just walk away fromI'm addictedTo the pain, the stress, the dramaI'm drawn in so I guess imma messCursed and blessedBut this time immaAin't changing my mindI'm climbing out this abyssYou screaming as I walk out that I'll be missedBut when you spoke to people who meant the most to youYou left me off your listFuck you hip-hopI'm leaving you, my life sentence is served bitchAnd it's justToo late for the other sideCaught in a chase25 to lifeToo late for the other sideCaught in a chase25 to lifeToo lateCaught in a chase25 to life" He finished and turned it off Moka looked at him and started clapping.

**(warning lemon if you don't want to read it then the chapter is over.)**

Could have been better if he didn't swear so much but its good. Tsukune smiled and moved closer to his side of the bed and grabbed her back and dragged her down onto of him. Tsukune laughed playfully and started to tickle her which made her laugh harder then him.

"Ha stop-ha-it please-Hahaha." she said trying her hardest to speak. Tsukune turned her around and kissed her.

"I love you Moka no one will ever be able to replace you in my life." He said softly into her ear and started to rub her breasts. He continued his motion with one of his hands while his other started to unbutton her shirt. She blushed and tried to cover up her body but gave up he pulled off her Rosario to release inner Moka.

***I am not giving in I will not moan from his touch.* **She thought wanting to try to stay superior to Tsukki but couldn't hold it and gave in. Tsukki smirked when she finally moaned and kissed her again.

"I do not want anyone else in my life but you Moka never will you see me with another woman do not think that I will leave you or start having sex with anyone else." He said and all Moka could do was nod. Moka started to unbutton his pants and pull the zipper down. She pulled off his pants leaving him with only his boxers on and started to run her fingers up and down his chest and belly. Moka began to pull of his boxers to expose his 9 and a half inch penis and began to stroke it. She smirked when Tsukki moaned in pleasure. She stuck his dick in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down which caused even more moans from Tsukki.

**That's it for now review suggest and remember I have that poll!**


	20. the truth about tsukune part 2

**Hey everyone how is it going ok well I am not I'm actually going to try and sort out some questions you guys might have.**

**Tsukki:** Fun now where going to go back in time to my child hood you serious.

Me: Yes I am so deal with it.

Prince of vampires?

A boy only 7 years old was walking around his home humming when he heard his mother call for him. "Tsukki please come here I have somebody I think you'd like!" Yelled his mother.

"Coming mom hold on!" He yelled back running to his mom. When he got their he stopped short and noticed a girl that looked around his age. She had the most beautiful silver hair, red eyes, and a wonderful pale face. Standing by someone that looked like a bigger version of her.

"Tsukki this is Moka Akashyia, and her Mother Akasha Blood-driver." Aynen said gesturing to them.

"Hi." He said trying to look strong which made Moka giggle.

"**Hi.**" Moka said.

"Tsukki why don't you show Moka around while I talk to her mom." Aynen said. Tsukki nodded and led Moka away from them. Most of the time they didn't talk just walked around and now and then Tsukki would gesture to a door and say what it leads to or show her different pictures. They finally ended at a wide set of doors on the second floor and Tsukki placed his hand on it.

"Open." Was all he said and a flash surrounded the door and his hand. Moka stood in confusion while she slowly heard clicking from the door as it unlocked. He walked in followed by Moka and stood in the middle. "This is my personal training room the only one that's off limits to everyone but me and the one I choose to become Queen." He said surprising Moka. Moka knew the Keiba's to be strong and wealthy on the list of vampires, but not the kings and queens of vampires. She stared at Tsukki while he walked over to a wall and put his hand on it again.

"I actually don't know why I'm showing you any of this but o well." He brushed his hand over the wall and it turned a deep black with a red circle in the middle almost like a heart in some way.

"**Wow, what is that.**" Moka said stepping forward trying to look at it more closely. Actually their was some kind of writing on it that she couldn't read.

"I actually don't know I found it about 2 years ago when I was in here I've been trying to interpret them for a while." He said looking at it then brushing his hand the opposite way and walked over to the other end and grabbed a practice dummy. "Hey you want to play a game." He said setting the dummy in the middle.

"**Sure.**" Moka said.

"Ok I'll start the main objective is to see how fast you can defeat the dummy and don't think its easy either heheheh." Tsukki said snapping his fingers all of the sudden the dummy sprang to life and took on a image of him. Tsukki rushed forward and it more looked like he teleported because she didn't even see him move, but he was standing in front of her all of the sudden with what looked like blades in his hands glowing blue and red. He quickly did a 180 and blocked the dummies attack. He quickly sliced upwards with great speeds that knocked the dummy to the wall across the room. He came back with great speeds slicing Tsukki on the arm which in turn gave him a slice on his arm as well from Tsukki. The dummy quickly turned blocking Tsukki's attack and kicked him sending him in the same wall he was pushed into. Tsukki grunted and stood back up.

***Damn he is strong and fast how is he like this though it feels like he's holding back something menacing that could demolish everything in its path.*** Thought Moka staring on in amazement trying as hard as ever to follow them. Soon the dummies head finally was sliced off and went flying in the air for a bit before it slowly hit the ground and reattached itself to the fallen body.

"Hmm I like this kind of magic I can destroy this thing all I want but it never stays destroyed your turn unless you don't want to try." He said smirking and standing it back up. Moka shook her head not wanting to try to face herself that was what it was basically like. Their was a holler from the other side of the door from Aynen. "Coming Mom!" He hollered and did the same process he did to get in.

**Yes I know this is probably my worst chap yet :P and that it just raised more questions I'm actually going to move from the story line a bit just to do these so I can make this all fit in. Also suggest and comment.**


	21. author note must read!

**Authors note**

**To all of my readers I am truly sorry for the very long updates, and I am writing this to say that today, and tomorrow I will be doing an update run, and hopefully every story has atleast 2 updates by Sunday.**

**Thank you for being patient and everything I am truly sorry like I said.**

**General-idklol**

**Or now NxG-NuK3zxXProdigy**


	22. Chapter 22

** Oh damn I'm back guys how has it been. I'm sorry for the long wait and you all know how cruel I am so get ready for this. This chapter starts up where i left off on the lemon chapter to let you guys know that.**

**Tsukki: Hey NGI Invader want to play a game?**

**Me: Not really you stay locked up in my head.**

**Tsukki: Huehuehuehue don't be like that.**

**Moka: Ok well while NGI is over there digging himself in a hole basically I'll do the disclaimer. NGI Invader does not! I repeat does not! own anything of Rosario Vampire.**

**Chapter 21**

Three people walked up to the big mansion that had was told to them by the headmaster to go to. One reached up and slowly tapped the door which instantly opened showing the butler.

"Yes?" Said the butler in a menacing voice which made the three clocked figures shiver.

"Umm, the headmaster of youkai academy sent us to get Tsukune." Said one of them bowing. The butler quickly gave them a cold stare that looked like he was thinking of ways to kill them.

"No one refers to master Tsukki that way." He said flashing his razor sharp teeth and let them in. He took them upstairs and started to head them down the hallway until he heard something. "Uhh maybe you guys should wait." He said.

"Why just tak-" One of the girls was cut off when the sound hit them too and all three girls took off running. The butler caught up to them but only could grab two of them and the other one broke down the door and stood in shock of what she saw inside. The first one to look at the girls was Tsukki who instantly looked like he was gonna rip their heads off.

"Who the hell told you that you could enter!" Yelled Tsukki who quickly looked at the butler. Moka stopped and soon she also looked at the butler giving a killing stare.

"I'm sorry master I didn't know at first and when I heard you guys it was to late I tried to stop them." He said.

"Tsukune? Moka? What the fuck I didn't care about you guys dating, but fucking you shall die Moka!" Yelled Kurumu growing her claws and charging forward. At the same time something came flying infront of Kurumu stopping her in her tracks. A person in red scales was standing in front of her and razor sharp teeth bared.

"No one touches my master or his queen!" It growled it was a slow menacing growl that increased to the point that you could see his chest physically shake. Tsukki and Moka slowly got dressed and stood up.

"That's enough Jacob back down." Tsukki said and the butler returned to normal.


	23. Chapter 23

**Holy crap guys I'm back! It has been too long since I talked to you guys.**

**Tsukki: Long time no see Invader.**

**Me: Now Tsukki come on I had a lot of things happening!**

**Tsukki: No excuses you made so many people wait to see how this was going to turn out. **

**Moka: Damn I haven't done this for a while since there hasn't been an update. Invader owns nothing of Rosario Vampire otherwise it never would be done.**

**Chapter 23**

(A/N I will be getting rid of the underlined text when Tsukki talks as you should know by now when he is talking and when Tsukune is so yeah)

As Tsukki slowly got up and got dressed, he started to think of ways to kill the three. "Now Kurumu what do you think entailed that I chose Moka?" He asked handing Moka her clothes. "Or do you not remember that I chose her and that she is mine and I am hers."

"N-no I did not forget it's just that. Well umm, it's just that I cannot accept the fact you picked her I am the one for you can you not see that!" Kurumu screamed as she started to tear up confessing on how she felt about Tsukki and Moka.

"I told you know one addresses master Tsukki by that here!" Growled Jacob who bore his teeth at her again. Tsukki walked over and put his hand on Jacobs shoulder.

"It is fine don't worry about it go and tell mom and dad that I will be leaving soon." Tsukki whispered to him and Jacob slowly went back to being the form he use to be.

"As you wish my master." He bowed and walked out the door.

"Now to you Kurumu you are not the one for me you never were, I had chosen Moka the first day I saw her. Subconsciously I knew she was my one and only as at the time I still thought I was human. I said it once we can stay friends but that is it everything must stop! Otherwise I will have no choice, stop being friends, and ignore you for our last year of school. Is that what you want?" Tsukki asked as he stood there seemingly to tower over her like he grew two feet.

"No." Kurumu mumbled as she put her head down in defeat and accepted that Tsukune was lost forever to Moka.

"**Umm Tsukki where is my Rosario?**" Moka asked as she finally was standing beside him holding as close as possible feeling his anger.

"Oh it is on my dresser over there on my side of the bed." Tsukki stated pointing over to it. Moka walked over and quickly came back.

"**Thanks I don't want to lose it.**" Moka said as she held it close to her remember when her mother gave it to her. Tsukki smirked as he saw the memory to through her mind.

"Well I suggest we start packing as that's what they came for was to tell us to come back." Tsukki said as he quickly got everything packed in a matter of seconds and had Moka's packed too. "We will have to go and get your sister too and tell her to get ready." He said as he started to walk towards the door. Moka and the others followed close behind it was the three girls turn to look at all the pictures on the wall.

"**Kokoa its time to go.**" Moka said as she knocked on the door. Kokoa opened it up to see all of them standing there to her surprise.

"Umm ok I will be ready in a minute I just got to get the clothes we got shopping." Kokoa said as she quickly shut the door and came back out holding a bag of the clothes she bought. As they started to walk down stairs, they saw Tsukki's parents standing at the bottom waiting for them. Tsukki's mother was their upset that her son was leaving again, while his father had the same expression he always wore when he was woken up.

"Mother, father I will see you later on." Tsukki nodded to both of them.

"Yes, and we wish you the best of luck at school. Oh see you later Moka dear." Tsukki's father said smiling at Moka quickly and went back to the irritated face of being woken up.

"**You too Mr. Keiba.**" She said bowing.

"Please just call me dad no need for formalities you are part of the Keiba family now." He said back with another quick smile.

"**O-okay well see you later mom and dad.**" She said feeling weird calling them that.

"Yep see you later and you also Tsukki." They both said in union and walked with them to the door. Once they stepped outside Tsukki, and Moka waved to Haven and Aynen, and they waved back. When the group got to the bus all of them filed on except for Tsukki and Moka.

"We will see you at the school I can run there faster than this bus can drive there." Tsukki said as he picked Moka up bridal style making her blush.

"Heheheh whatever boy." The creepy bus driver said grinning while his cigar slowly burned. With that the bus took off towards the nearest tunnel.

"Hold on tight Moka." Tsukki said smiling and quickly kissed her. That made Moka blush more which in turn made Tsukki chuckle. Soon Tsukki was running so fast to Moka it seemed as though they were gliding through the air, not even touching the ground.

"**So Tsukki, what name do you actually prefer?**" Asked Moka, which caused Tsukki to look at her and smile.

"Well, I guess when I am in this form you can call me Tsukki as that is my real name. As for my 'human' part you would have to ask him…" Tsukki said as he stopped in front of the school.

"**Well um Tsukki you can put me down now.**" Moka said starting to blush in the face.

"O-oh ok then I guess so." He said but continued to hold her slowly closing the distance until their lips met. Tsukki tongue slowly started to slid along Moka's lips asking for entrance. Moka surprised at first, but accepted and a loud Tsukki to start exploring her mouth with his tongue. This in turn caused a long soft moan from the silver haired vampiress.

"Ahem." Said someone behind them, which caused the separation and Tsukki to put Moka down. When Tsukki turned he cursed the old man who stopped them which was no other than the Headmaster of Yokai Academy. "Sorry for interrupting you two in what seemed like something really good but I have to talk to you two."

"Well what is it?" Said Tsukki irritated that he was interrupted again.

"Well as you two will now be needing to stay together for you to do the ritual of becoming blood mates you two will no longer stay in the dorm rooms. I don't feel like having complaints from other students." He said which caused both of them to blush a little. "So you will be staying somewhere else that I know you two will like it very well. Your stuff is there but for the belongings you have in those suitcases."

"Well lead the way then." Tsukki said as he held Moka's hand and followed the Headmaster to their new dorm.

**That is all for now guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter and review please that would be great!**


End file.
